Destroy All Humans: Furon Shinobi
by BlurtheHedgehog
Summary: Summary: With the Furon Empire under new management, Crypto decided to settle down on earth with his sweet heart Victoria Stone. Eighteen years later, Emperor Ortho Pox sends a new generation Furon on a mission. Let us see if Amy Sporidian Stone can live up to her father's legend.


Destroy All Humans: Furon Shinobi.

By: Blur the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: Blur the Hedgehog does not own Destroy All Humans nor Naruto. They belong to their respective owners and subsidiaries, thank you.

Summary: With the Furon Empire under new management, Crypto decided to settle down on earth with his sweet heart Victoria Stone. Eighteen years later, Emperor Ortho Pox sends a new generation Furon on a mission. Let us see if Amy Sporidian Stone can live up to her father's legend.

Chapter One: Graduation and Assignment.

The Furon Empire, a galaxy spanning society with advanced weaponry and transportation, whose people can manipulate the world around them with but a thought. Proud warriors and shrewd business people, they use whatever means necessary to stay at the peak of power. Many beings have tried and failed to destroy this jewel of the universe only to be stopped by the greatest Furon warrior of them all, Crypto Sporidian.

"Alright I think that is enough of your stories, dear old dad." A female voice stated interrupting the one who was talking. She had on a one piece black and pink jump suit that showed off the curves she had inherited from her mother. She also inherited her mother's eyes and stature as well as her blond hair. She had her father's blue-grey skin color and mental prowess. "Every time I call you and mom, you go and get all sentimental like some senile old sports jock who can't stand the fact that they are old news."

"Well I can't help it." The male stated not even bothering to deny his daughter's accusation. He was rather short with a bulbous head and red pupil less eyes. He wore a black and white jump suit and had the standard issue fire arm strapped to his back. "You're graduating from the Furon Military Academy and having high marks in your studies. It hits me really hard in the nostalgic part of my brain." He then smirked and chuckled, "Just be glad I'm not bringing up stories of your baby years."

"Yes papa," the girl sighed shaking her head. "You hardly ever miss an opportunity to embarrass me." She then looked at her clock then stood up to leave. "I got to get to the academy. Talk to you later dad."

"Have fun Amy." Crypto stated with a fiendish smile, "That is the key to being a great Furon warrior, have fun with what you do." The call terminated as Amy turned out the lights in her dorm.

"Welcome class." A cheerful voice stated from a blue flying orb. Amy was now sitting in a class room with her year mates. "You have all worked hard to get to this point. From this point on, those who pass the exam will receive a mission for the empire." The class cheered causing the orb to bob like it was nodding. "Yes, yes it is all very exciting, I know. However, there is still the fact that you have to pass. Your first test is to see if you were smart enough to not only build but also properly install the Biometric Shielding Module."

"How do we do that teach?" a green skinned Furon male asked.

"A simple stress test will sort that out dear boy." The orb stated as it started to glow red. "Stress test will commence in three… two… one!" The room was engulfed in fire and pressure as the orb exploded after the count down. Amy was thrown into the back wall as a semi-transparent sphere of red light covered her absorbing most of the damage. She shook her head and looked around her to see that three quarters of her class had been killed in the explosion. The brains the victims left behind were sucked up into a tube to be given to the graduates. A new orb appeared in the room only glowing green. "Well, well you maggots just might graduate after all." I stated in a gruff male voice. A teleporter rose from the floor as the orb started to speak, "Your next test will be your speed and how well you made your jet packs." Amy followed her class mates through the teleporter and was greeted by the sight of a laser, fire, and electricity filled obstacle course. "Your only job is to get to the other side of the course in the fastest time and not die, understood?"

"Yes sir!" one of the more enthusiastic Furons stated with a salute. This fool made it only an eighth of the way before he was burned alive. After a cycle of one finish for every six deaths it was finally Amy's turn.

"Time to go to work." She stated as she cracked her knuckles. She ran forward and leapt over a flamethrower pulling of a triple summersault before landing on her feet. She stood in front of a large gap filled with crusher plates. Her back pack opened up to reveal a pair of turbines on the end of wings. They whined as they charged up. After a few seconds, she opened the throttle and burst down the gap as the crusher plates banged together behind her. "Nailed it!" she said as she rolled as she landed and started to make her way down the course. She flipped, spun, rolled and slid though a laser turret gauntlet. "I've got to get the timing just right." She stated as she looked at an electrified slope. Firing her thrusters just as one stream of energy died down she made it up the slope in under a minute. She reached the podium and pressed the button.

"Well it would seem that the Sporidian maggot blew away her father's record time." The green orb stated in mock surprise. It then glared at her and shouted, "What are you waiting for, a pat on the back? Get to the teleporter to your next test!"

"Yes sir, Sargent Box, sir!" Amy said in a mocking tone. She stepped through the teleporter and was now in a green glowing room with an orb that glowed purple and a human woman that was sitting in a chair calmly.

"Welcome Miss Stone." The orb stated as it floated up to her, "Your next test will test your grasp of The Paths of Enlightenment."

"The Paths of Enlightenment," Amy said stroking her chin, "Those would be the four mental disciplines, right?"

"Indeed." The orb cheered then flew over to the human. "We will start with the path of the mind. This human has volunteered to be your test subject."

"Hi I'm Mary, nice to meet you." The now named Mary said with a wave.

"Your first test is The Path of the Mind," the orb said as Amy walked closer. "Focus on her and see what she is thinking." Amy pressed two finger to her left temple and focused on the human.

' _For an alien that will most likely kill me later, she has a really sexy body._ ' Mary thought causing Amy to look at her in shock. ' _I wonder if she has a boyfriend or maybe a girlfriend. I really hope it is a girlfriend that would make for an even hotter interspecies threesome._ '

"Sorry Mary," Amy stated with a huge blush on her face as images of the girls going at it entered her mind. "I'm not in a relationship right now but if I meet someone who is into that sort of thing I'll let you know."

"I'll hold you and your sexy ass to that." Mary said as she licked her lips.

"Well done Miss Stone." The orb stated joyfully, "You have passed the test of The Path of the Mind. Your next test is the Path of Space." The orb floated behind Amy and said, "Pick this human up with your Psyco Kinetic ability. Throw her around a bit."

"Don't be too rough with me." Mary said as she placed one hand between her own legs. "I still want that threesome you promised."

"Um… right." Amy said nervously as she held her hand up in front of her. A purple aura enveloped Mary and she soon found herself floating in the air.

"Hey this is kind of fun." Mary stated as she flipped through the air. Amy raised her high in the air then let her go as she fell to the ground. She was then lifted up again and this time shot toward a wall. "Hey leave the rough stuff for the bedroom will ya."

"Excellent work Miss Stone." The orb stated, "The next path is The Path of the Body. Focus your energy in just such a way to enter the body of this human."

"This is going to be an experience for the both of us." Amy sighed as a red aura wrapped around both her own head and Mary's. She then felt a tugging sensation near her hips as she was turned into energy and flew right into the human's body. "Whoa," Amy stated with a voice that sounded like a mix of the two females. "What a rush."

' _I know right._ ' Mary said in the shared mind. ' _While this is not how I imagined having another girl inside me would be like._ ' Images of what she thought it would be like came to mind. ' _This is kind of fun too._ '

"Wait a minute!" Amy said in shock. "Dad told me that the human consciousness was suppressed when I took over a body." She then looked at the orb, "Yo teach, what gives?"

"It would seem that we might just have found you a go to body." The orb stated but at the confused look she explained. "It is a rare phenomenon where a Furon will enter a body of a compatible human only to find the human's mind is strong." The orb then circled the possessed human scanning it. "Not only does the human mind allow you to blend in better, the body in which you control never deteriorates."

' _Kind of like my lucky pair of panties._ ' Mary stated as she got just enough control to slap her own butt. ' _These beauties have never let me down once._ '

"Hey!" Amy shouted in surprise, "No one touches the assets without permission, you got that Mary?!"

' _I can't help it,_ ' Mary whined as the image of a pouting puppy appeared, ' _We do have a really sexy ass!_ '

"It would be quite apparent that you have a firm grasp of the Path of the Body." The orb stated as laser turret lowered from the ceiling. "Now for the final test, the Path of Time." The turrets turned to Amy and started to charge up. "You must activate your time manipulation ability to escape the lasers. Good luck."

"Oh crap!" Amy and Mary exclaimed together as the turrets opened fire. Suddenly everything around them was moving at a snail's pace and was covered in a greyish hue. Amy rolled out of the way and heaved the chair that Mary had been sitting in earlier. When everything returned to normal, the chair got shredded by the lasers.

"Congratulations Miss Stone." The orb cheered as a new teleporter rose up from the floor. "Please leave your human and we can send her to your standard issue Flying Saucer to be taken with you on your first assignment."

"See you at the ship Mary." Amy stated as she left Mary's body in a flash of red light. "Would I be correct to assume that the next test has to do with the real toys I'll be using for my job?" she asked as she made her way to the teleporter.

"Indeed Miss Stone," the orb said, "I hope you are as much of a crack shot as your father was." Amy stepped through the teleporter and was in someplace that looked like a shooting range on the vacation resort station. A white glowing orb floated next to a gun like device that had three spiked hooks in front of the barrel.

"Step right up, step right up." The orb said like a carnival booth runner. "Step right up and test your sharp shooting skills with the standard issue Zap-O-Matic. Do you have the reflexes needed to be a top ranked brain harvester for the empire?" Amy walked over and picked up the gun. It hummed to life as the orb stated, "Shoot the humans as they are thrown across the range. Shooting humans with a numbered jacket will grant you a score multiplier."

"You are going to get a _CHARGE_ out of this." Amy stated as she switched the safety off and aimed down the range. After two minutes' time, Amy had a score multiplier of fifty and a score of ten thousand. "And that's _WATTS_ up!" she then spun the Zap-O-Matic and stuck it to her back via a magnetic strip.

"You," the orb stated cheerfully, "Little miss sharpshooter, hold the high score. Not only do you win the Zap-O-Matic but also a free range upgrade." Three narrow lasers shot out of the ceiling and hit Amy's gun lengthening the barrel. "Hop on through the teleporter for your audience with the great Emperor Ortho Pox himself."

"Alright then." Amy stated as she walked through the teleporter. She was soon in a large ornate room that had a massive throne. There, sitting in all his apish glory, was Emperor Ortho Pox. "Hey uncle Pox." Amy greeted with a smile, "How have you been? Did you do something different with your fur?"

"Amy," Pox greeted as he got up off the throne. "It is my great pleasure to say that you have graduated from the academy with the highest score on record." He then walked over to her and presented her with a canister with a picture of a brain on it. "As the Rookie of the year, you are hereby presented with the brains of those that failed the exam." Amy then hugged her hairy uncle who returned the gesture awkwardly. After they broke the embrace Pox continued, "Now on to your mission." A screen appeared showing a green two legged machine with a jet pack. "I have sent these Nexo Troopers to various worlds to search out human life." The image changed to show a blue, brown and green ball. "Trooper number 135FX has found a planet with said lifeforms on it."

"Gotta say uncle," Amy stated as she saw the human on the screen, "These human seem like they could be trouble. I mean if this guy is anything to go by," the human had on body armor and a body that looked like it was made for combat. "The whole planet is going to be a right pain in the ass."

"This individual merely represents the most interesting samples of the population." Pox said as an overlay that looked like a glowing version of the circulatory system appeared. "Apparently there are exceptional members of the species that have harnessed an as of yet unknown energy." A set of pictures showed different humans doing extraordinary feats. "As you can see, they use this energy to manipulate the forces of nature, break boulders into gravel and most amazing of all, make others of their kind do their bidding."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess you want me to harvest their brains to super charge our own abilities, right?" Amy asked turning to her dad's old mentor.

"You would be correct, my dear adopted niece." Pox stated as the screen vanished. "I would also like you to study one of these humans to see the maximum potential." The both of them walked through another teleporter and were standing in front of a saucer with pink hot rod flames. "Trooper 135FX is still on the planet and will brief you on all current events within the last ten years."

"Wish me luck uncle." Amy said as she entered her saucer. Mary was sitting down in a chair next to the captain's chair wearing a form fitting red dress that stopped just above her knees. It also showed off her D cup breasts. "Well Mary we are on our way." Amy stated as she got behind the wheel after she punched in the coordinates. The engines roared to life and the ship flew off leaving behind twin ion contrails.


End file.
